Saihate
by Nayru Tsugumi
Summary: Uno nunca sabrá jamás cuando será el momento en que deba separar su camino de aquellas personas que aprecia tanto, por ello siempre se debe vivir cada día como si fuese el último, Damien supo que aquellas palabras no tenían mas que la razón. /Dip, para Garu0212.


**Hello everybody!**

**yo aquí con un One-Shot :D y es un Dip, finalmente le di su regalo a Garu-chan TwT lamento la eterna tardanza pero han pasado cosas **(el lunes renuncié a mi trabajo [lloré D:] y el martes me compré en despecho un 3DS, The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time en 3d, el Smash Brawl para wii y el álbum 6 de Super Junior y como me envicié con el último [ya destapé como 9 personajes xD] pues... owoUuu lo siento)** por las cuales no pude actualizar :3Uu pero bueh, ¿a alguien le gusta la canción Saihate de Vocaloid? pues a mi si y vengo con mi repertorio de Songs-fic, ahora con uno que en lo personal me encantó por como se acomodó la canción x3 disfruten**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío ;w; salvo la adaptación de la letra, si la quieres cantar (y no sé si quede cantando, no tengo audio como para probarla) puedes pedírmela ;D**

* * *

_¿cómo es el cielo?_  
_¿que tan hermoso es poder tenerlo?_  
_no puedo escucharte mas_  
_pero sé que en mis memorias estás_

Como una simple discusión los llevó a esto, como fácilmente la vida de alguien se escurre de entre sus manos y en el momento que creías el mas normal. Pasó por una calle demasiado transitada pensando en justamente aquello, ya ni recordaba los motivos de esa pelea, por ello decidió caminar en soledad para poder distraerse, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de un choque entre dos autos pero lo curioso del caso no fue el choque en si, sino que por la fuerza del impacto, uno de los dos vehículos salió volando en su dirección, convenientemente pasaba en la acera del frente el rubio y le gritó que se moviese del lugar, apenas y el moreno reaccionó justo cuando él se situó delante suyo para protegerle, y por acto reflejo lo alejó del trayecto, pero había sido demasiado tarde. Ambos fueron golpeados por el potente auto que logró derribarlos sin problemas.

Damien se levantó a duras penas tras haber pasado algunos minutos del impacto pero vuelve a caer al suelo, dándose cuenta de que le hacía falta su brazo derecho y sus piernas estaban rotas, pero no había demasiada sangre a su alrededor como creyó, su brazo no goteaba ni nada y sus piernas no dolían demasiado, tan solo no podía moverlas; alzó la vista para poder cerciorarse de que hubiese al menos algo en orden y para su sorpresa (o mas bien, no sorpresa ya que se lo esperaba) no vio a nadie en las calles del alrededor, ni autos ni personas mas que el auto volcado que fue en su dirección y... ¡Pip! Lo vio a unos metros de su lugar y a como pudo, se arrastró hasta él, quien yacía recostado en el suelo boca abajo, dándole la espalda al pelinegro; en cuanto llegó lo movió con suavidad para asegurarse que estuviese bien, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, ni un quejido o alarido de dolor debido al golpe, nada. Con mucho cuidado giró el cuerpo del británico y fue cuando se horrorizó, dándose cuenta de la realidad. Sangre, alrededor de su cuerpo comenzaba a brotar sangre en cantidad desmensurada, por una herida grande y profunda creada por el vidrio del parabrisas que le perforó el estómago y le arrebató la vida en menos de un minuto; Damien, por ser el anticristo no había sufrido tantos daños debido a su capacidad para la inmortalidad y "apagar" su sentido de tacto, pero no fue la misma suerte para Pip y, sin haberse percatado de sus propias lágrimas, gritó su nombre y lloró debido a la causa que le dejó en ese estado, con su único brazo lo abrazó y colocó su cabeza en el pequeño pecho ya inherte.

_se abren las puertas_  
_que te alcanzen estas palabras_  
_y que mis oraciones yo pueda alzar_  
_para que lleguen a donde tu estás_

Era el día de su entierro y a pesar de que podía recuperarse de sus heridas no lo hizo, quería sufrir un largo rato por lo sucedido y esa era una muy buena forma de torturarse ya que al ver su brazo incompleto y vendado, y sus piernas imposibilitadas, puede recordar que murió su mejor amigo, la única persona que le comprendía mejor que nadie, y que ahora, por una ridículez, se ha ido para siempre a ese lugar que es tan inalcanzable para él, a ese lugar del que tanto le contaba el rubio con una sonrisa, diciendo que es el descanso de los que hacen el bien en la Tierra, lo contrario a donde él vive que es el sufrimiento eterno de los humanos. Por mas que haya dicho que no le interesaba en absoluto ese "nefasto" lugar, la verdad es que se sentía mal al saber que nunca tendrá cabida allí, jamás podrá llegar a donde Pip y nunca podrá disculparse por las cosas que le dijo el día antes del accidente. La impotencia se hacía sentir en su interior, la culpa le carcomía lentamente y el deseo de volver a llorar le consumía; una mano suave fue depositada sobre su hombro obligándolo a buscar al dueño de ésta, para su suerte era Butters que le dedicaba una bella sonrisa reconfortante pero sus mejillas lucían rojas mientras aún resbalaban algunas lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en su sufrimiento, también estaban los otros chicos de la clase, algunos mas bien por obligación que por honrar a su memoria. Volvió a dirigir su vista al ataúd y de allí ya no la despegó, su vista se perdió literalmente en la imagen de ese pequeño británico, y un misterioso rayo de luz emergió haciendo que nublase su vista por unos minutos, para luego verse a mitad de la nada, era un sitio en lo alto de las nubes y donde estaba parado él era una plataforma blanca larga, detrás suyo estaba una puerta enorme, que daba a entender que era la Tierra y al final de la larga plataforma estaba dándole la espalda el rubio, que estaba a punto de entrar a la gran puerta que tenía frente a él, por lógica entendió que ese era el Cielo a donde se iría. Donde quiso correr descubrió que tenía el movimiento libre, sus piernas y su brazo estaban totalmente sanados, al menos en el tiempo que esté en ese lugar. Bien no lo pensó dos veces y corrió mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas detenerlo, gritando su nombre. Resultó ya que lo sobresaltó y dio media vuelta para enfrentarle.

_las nubes se han ido ya_  
_se perdieron sobre esa inmensidad_  
_no lo puedo soportar_  
_despedirme cuando ya no estás_

_fue un día tan gris y común_  
_cuando a mi vida llenaste de tanto color_  
_mi dulce amor te irás_  
_pero siempre en mi vivirás_  
_hasta luego_

-oh, Damien... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿qué crees que hago? intento detenerte.

-ya no siento fuerzas para volver, lamento decirte que me iré pero no te preocupes, no estoy molesto.

-¡deberías estarlo! yo te dije un montón de cosas terribles, yo te he hecho demasiadas cosas y quiero que sepas... yo quiero decirte...

Sus palabras ya no querían salir, un nudo en su garganta se formó al acto que intentó formular sus siguientes palabras, lo tenía frente a él con una hermosa sonrisa como las que solo él sabe dar; sin quererlo las lágrimas vuelven a brotar de sus ojos, sorprendiendo al rubio ya que nunca lo había visto así. Lo abrazó, y se aferró a él como si fuese lo último en la vida y lloró, torpemente pudo ofrecer disculpas y exigió que se quedase a su lado, Pip estaba demasiado sorprendido, sonrojado y a la vez, se le partía el corazón el ver así a la única persona que lo quiso de verdad, la única persona que nunca se rió de él y siempre lo defendió, sin quererlo también comenzó a llorar porque irse para siempre implicaba el perderlo para siempre.

-Damien...

-suena desesperado pero si no te lo digo ahora, jamás podré otra vez.

-yo...

-te amo.

Mientras tanto, en "la Tierra" (ya que se duda que esté aún allí) todos escuchaban atentamente a las palabras del sacerdote, no es que fuesen muy católicos (o cristianos en su defecto), solo que el ambiente era demasiado pesado e intentaban aligerarlo pensando en algo que pusiese de mejor humor a Damien, Butters giró su vista al mencionado para saber como se lo estaba tomando todo y comenzó a asustarse al verle con la vista perdida y sin brillo sobre el ataúd; de inmediato se arrodilló frente a él para quedar a su altura y hablarle y al no recibir respuesta comienza a moverlo con suavidad, alarmándose mas ya que no reaccionaba por ninguna forma; los intentos de hacerlo reaccionar de Butters llamaron la atención de todos, preocupándose ya que la cosa iba de seria a mas, sin saber que realmente el ojirrojo estaba con quien velaban, dando su último adiós.

-también te amo -repuso con una sonrisa aún con su rostro anegado en lágrimas. -lo siento mucho también, te dije cosas que no debí y ahora creí que me iría y no podría disculparme.

Todavía no se soltaban de ese abrazo, sentían que si lo hacían no volverían a juntarse otra vez. Pero a contravoluntad se separaron para poder verse fijamente a los ojos, ambos estaban igual, con lágrimas resbalándose y comienzan a reír por ello.

-dime que nos volveremos a ver, Damien.

-nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo.

-¿cómo cumplirás eso?

-ya sabré como, no te preocupes, mientras tanto espera por mi, que yo también esperaré por ti.

-lo prometo.

_nos veremos un día_  
_pensar eso me da fuerzas para continuar_  
_estaremos unidos en la eternidad_  
_para finalmente contigo encontrar la paz_

lo vio marcharse y ya no se sentía tan mal ahora sabiendo que pudo arreglar las cosas con él antes de eso. La gran puerta del paraíso se cierra, dejándolo atrás, pero no estaba triste, solo quería cerciorarse de que su rubio cruzase aquella puerta sin problema, porque después de tanto sufrir finalmente encontró la paz y él también, que sabe que aunque no esté de cuerpo presente, siempre vivirá en él, en su corazón, jamás lo olvidaría y cada día lo viviría para él, de modo a que tendría que renunciar para siempre a su estado de demonio y volverse un humano ordinario mas, lo haría y no se arrepentiría si es por él.

Despertó de golpe, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y volvió a sentir esa impotencia en su cuerpo de que no podía moverse como quisiera pero poco le importó ya que lo segundo que notó además de su cuerpo, fue la mirada preocupada de todos los presentes, desde Stan y Craig y sus teams respectivos, hasta quienes ni su nombre recordaba, como Wendy, Jimmy o Gregory, pero por sobre todo, la mirada de Butters era la primera a la que encaraba ya que estaba delante de él en todo momento, le sonrió levemente para ya no preocupar a nadie (lo que le sorprende, pensaba que siempre era ignorado), como resultado el rubio volvió a largar otro llanto y le abraza efusivamente, en momentos de miedo en los que creyó que había perdido la cordura Damien, el pelinegro ahora se da cuenta de que tenía a otro valioso amigo con él y que debía proteger tanto como lo hizo con Pip.

Tras la ceremonia y ya pasadas algunas semanas, el "anticristo" dejó de serlo, una vez recuperado en su totalidad renunció en forma definitiva a sus poderes y se centró en ser un humano común y corriente y comenzó a integrarse con sus demás compañeros de clase (de preparatoria ya) con la ayuda de Butters. Aún tenía algunas peleas ya sea con Kenny, Craig o Cartman (mayormente por diferencia de opiniones), pero intentando de todo corazón en ser uno mas de ellos, iba a eventos escolares, fiestas de alguno de ellos y hasta ayudaba a alguna alma en pena en dejarse copiar los apuntes de la tarea que algunos olvidan. Todo en ignorancia de que su rubio le veía con una gran sonrisa desde su lugar, presintiendo que algún día estarían juntos en ese mismo espacio, porque a todo ser se le debe de dar una segunda oportunidad.

_si un día la puerta de tu corazón_  
_se cierra sin soportar tanto dolor_  
_nunca sabrías lo que yo_  
_he soportado para mantener este amor_

_te conocí en un día normal_  
_cuando tu presencia llenó mi alma_  
_mi mas bello amor vivirás_  
_por siempre en mi corazón estarás_  
_hasta luego_

Uno nunca sabrá jamás cuando será el momento en que deba separar su camino de aquellas personas que aprecia tanto, por ello siempre se debe vivir cada día como si fuese el último, amar como si nunca hubiesen sido heridos, perdonar como si no entendieran lo que es la traición, y sonreír como si no existiera el dolor, porque la vida sigue a pesar de que nos pasen cosas terribles, aún hay muchas personas que nos quieren y se preocupan por nosotros, no debemos de hacerles sentir mal en contar los días malos, siempre recordar los buenos aunque éstos sean cortos o pocos, siempre son mas gratos. Por eso quiero decir que rezaré por ellos cada vez que algo malo ocurra, los abrazaré y besaré para confortarlos, sonreiré por ellos y reiré con ellos cuando todo lo malo ya pase, porque a fin de cuentas, aunque alguien se vaya para siempre no sería del todo cierto, porque en el corazón vivirá. Hasta luego.

* * *

**tachán! 8D espero te haya gustado Garu-chan, lo hice en 20 minutos ayer (que me quitaron del Brawl mis hermanos ;W; y la inspiración llegó dándome una cachetada y pude hacerlo) y si me tardé es porque no quería hacer Dip porque no tenía un tema para hacerlo x'DUu lo siento, es que todos los temas buenos ya están en excelentes fics y no quería hacerte un mugrero, pero finalmente di con algo que no han hecho (o si ya, em... :DUu) y sinceramente lloré mientras escribía el párrafo final, mas la canción TwT y espero no haberla fregado mucho, pero no quería perder la esencia de algunos personajes que mencioné, así que he allí el resultado, y espero que también haya gente que lea mi primer Dip :3 ahora iré a actualizar Kiss Note :D**

**See yo, Again desu~!**


End file.
